


Messy Puppy

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Proper communication, bc we are safe in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: day 2. omorashioryuta discovers a kink and mark is willing to do anything for his boyfriend
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: spunktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Messy Puppy

"Excuse me!"  
  
The music came to an abrupt stop as Mark took off towards the doors of the practice room, the doors slamming open as his body weight ran into them. The rest of the group stood there in surprise having never seen Mark run out of practice like that before. Yuta bit his lip, worried about the younger. The others had always teased him for how concerned he would get over Mark, but after three years of dating Yuta still could not help it.  
  
"I guess he really had to go?" Donghyuck joke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Johnny and Jaehyun instantly started to laugh at that, the group resetting to their last place before the interruption. Yuta glanced at the door once more before moving back to his space between Taeil and Jungwoo to run the song again. It was hard to account for space without Mark, but they made it work. They continued on practicing, listening to the works of instruction when they were given. They were practicing a few of their older songs that they had not really done in a while, but were preparing for with their upcoming tour.  
  
"Take a break guys!" One of the managers called, clapping his hands to get their attention. Various noises of relief sounded through the room, Donghyuck, Johnny, and Jungwoo dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Taeyong and Doyoung begun to pass out water battles to the others while Jaehyun was trying to teach Taeil how to do a move that he had been missing the last couple runs. Yuta looked around the room, his eyes scanning for their missing members.  
  
"Where's Mark?" he asked, his forgotten worry returning tenfold. Had Mark ever returned from the bathroom? His question caused Taeyong to look around as well, his lips turning down in a worried frown.  
  
"I guess not. . ."  
  
"I'll go see if I can find him," Yuta offered, taking two of the water bottles from Taeyong and leaving the practice room. He assumed that Mark would go to the closest bathroom, but with how fast he tore out of the room, Yuta was not surprised to not find him in the nearest bathroom. He checked a few others, but it was on his fourth attempt that he found the bathroom his boyfriend was in. It was the furthest from the practice room on this floor and Yuta was a little confused why he went this far when there were closer bathrooms.  
  
"Mark?" He called out as he opened the door, instantly on alert when he heard soft crying within. He walked into the bathroom and stiffened at the sight of Mark in the corner of the bathroom, curled around his knees, thin shoulders shaking. The crying was coming from him and Yuta did not like it one bit. "Markie?" He asked softly approaching the younger.  
  
"Hyung, please. . . Please just go," Mark begged, words muffled against his knees. Yuta shook his head at the other - despite Mark not seeing it and knelt in front of him. He tried to pull the other up but the rapper struggled against him. "Yuta!" Mark sobbed, struggling as Yuta pulled him to his feet.  
  
"What is the matter?" Yuta raised his voice up over the other's sobs to be heard. The blond hair man held Mark up against the wall, eyes scanning him to see if he was injured anywhere. His throat got dry when he caught sight of why Mark was upset.  
  
A wet patch. A rather large wet patch was covering Mark's grey sweatpants, uneven lines staining the legs of the pants. Yuta's brain short-circuited as he tried to put together what he was seeing. He knew exactly what he was seeing, but his brain could not process it. His eyes flicked back up to Mark's face, taking in the splotchy red patches and tears tracking down smooth skin.  
  
Mark had an accident. Mark Lee had an accident. Mark Lee, respected rapper and the holder of Yuta's heart, had wet himself in the bathroom in their company's building. And the knowledge of it was causing a bubble of heat in his stomach that Yuta had never experience before. This feeling confused him greatly. He did not like when Mark cried normally, but in this situation? Yuta wanted to lean forward and kiss the salty tracks before making him cry some more. He was also a little upset that he was not there to see those stains when they happened.  
  
"Hyung," Mark's whimper brought Yuta out of his thoughts and the elder pushed his perverted thoughts away to focus on his Dongsaeng.  
  
"What happened Markie?" He asked, trying to keep his voice soft. He reached forward to stroke the tears off of Mark's face, ignoring the strange desire to press his pelvis against Mark's. The younger sniffled, his hands clasp in front of him. He could not help but compare Mark to a child that had an accident. His face was full of shame and he would not meet Yuta's eyes.  
  
"I-I had to go to the b-bathroom, but the other ones were l-locked and I-I," Mark stuttered, more tears falling from his eyes. Yuta bit his lip. He knew that it was not appropriate, but his own sweats were getting tighter at the sight of Mark's tears.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Markie, it was just an accident," he whispered, pulling the younger close and rubbing his back gently. Yuta brushed his fingers through Mark's hair and tries to calm down his crying. Mark slowly opened up the longer Yuta held him until he finally wrapped his arms around the other and held onto him tightly. Yuta whispered soothingly words to the other, trying to ignore the throbbing in his own pants when Mark pressed against his side.  
  
"My bag is in the practice room still…" Mark whispered after a while, trembling a bit against Yuta. The elder was willing to bet that the wet spot was beginning to get cold in the dark bathroom. Yuta hummed and rubbed his back a few more times before pulling away. His face was not as red as before and the tears were drying on his face. He looks exhausted and Yuta wanted nothing more than to just carry him away and get him tucked into bed. They really overworked Mark.  
  
"I'll get it puppy, do you want anything else?" he asked softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead tenderly.  
  
"Can I wear your hoodie too?" Mark asked shyly, looking up at Yuta with the shy look that the other somehow maintained after all these years. Yuta smiled softly, tilting his head up to kiss him softly. The younger leaned up into the kiss with a small noise of happiness.  
  
"I'll be right back, puppy." He patted the other's back before slowly releasing him and heading out of the bathroom. He hurried back to the practice room and waved off Taeyong's concerned look. "He ate something that didn't agree with him and got some puke on himself," he covered up easily, moving over to their bags and grabbing the Supreme bag that belonged to Mark and grabbed his hoodie from his own bag. He made his way back out to give Mark his change of clothes.  
  
Mark was shy when he returned to the practice room in a pair of gym shorts and Yuta's hoodie, hugging Yuta's arm to his chest and burying his face in the other's arm. One of the managers came over to check on him and made him sit out for a little before joining in practice once more. Even as the bashfulness disappeared from Mark and he became more of himself, Yuta could not stop thinking about the sight of his boyfriend having wet himself with tears running down his face. Even later that night with said boyfriend wrapped up in his arms peacefully sleeping, Yuta was wide awake thinking of the image.  
  
When he had a moment to himself, Yuta decided to feed into his curiosity and look up why he had gotten hard at the sight of Mark crying because he peed himself. Yuta was stunned to find out that it was actually a kink. According to the internet, he had an omorashi and a dacryphilia kink. Upon further investigation, Yuta was able to determine that he was only into it when it came to Mark. Videos of others did not get him hard at all until he closed his eyes and imagined it was his Mark in the video. He also came to the conclusion that he wanted to see Mark actually wet himself. He wanted to see him in light blue jeans and making them dark as he peed and kiss the tears from his apple cheeks. Just thinking about it made Yuta's cock hard.  
  
Bringing this up to Mark had been an interesting conversation.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to pee my pants and cry because you discovered a kink?" Mark had gotten back from Dream practice when Yuta sprang the question on him. Hearing it repeated back to him made some of the elder's confidence waver, but he nodded back at the question.  
  
"You looked so cute crying Markie and I don't know, I think it would be interesting to try."  
  
Mark cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. He made such a sight with his pink hair and dressed only a shirt that Yuta was sure belonged to Jeno at some point. Yuta looked at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Is..is it the public factor? Like do you want me to do it around other people?"  
  
"No, just you and I together."  
  
"And what are you going to do during it? Like watch and stuff?"  
  
"I'd like to hold you while you do it, if you would comfortable with that?"  
  
Mark's eyes widened a bit and he bit his lip, looking up at the other.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, puppy," the nickname had Mark squirming.  
  
"I guess that's fine then, as long as you are sure," Yuta shifted on the bed, tugging Mark over to lay on his chest, tilting his chin up to look at him.  
  
"We still have our safe word too. Anytime you are not comfortable just let me know," Yuta assured, pressing his lips against the other's as he let his hand trail down the other's back to grab his ass, Mark letting out a needy moan as he shifted to straddle him.

* * *

The day that Yuta decided to enact their scene started as any normal day. He woke up way before Mark and then woken his boyfriend up with breakfast an hour after he got up. Mark always looked adorable first thing in the morning with his bed head and his glasses skewed on his face because he was half asleep when he put them on. Though he was even cuter this morning as he cocked his head at the sight of drinks on the little tray Yuta brought in. There was coffee, juice, and a large glass of water. His tired brain seemed to be piecing the sight together before he blushed.  
  
"Today huh baby?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep. Yuta nodded with a grin, sitting next to Mark and kissing at his neck gently.  
  
"We have an off day. Most of the others will be out and we will be all alone. Prefect day to see my dumb puppy pee all over himself," he whispered to Mark, growling the last bit out as the younger trembled. He looked much more awake now. All of him looked much more awake now.  
  
"What are the rules?"  
  
"Drink when I give you something, you have to finish it, and you can't go until I give you permission," Yuta said sternly, sucking a mark behind the other's ear. Mark bit his lip, nodding his head obediently. "You tell me when it hurts and if I ask for your color, you tell me where you are," he continued, slowly pulling away and holding the glass of water out to Mark. The pink hair man bit his lip before grabbing the glass and gulping down the water without breaking eye contact with Yuta. The blond bit his lip as he watched the other, ready to fuck Mark until the entire apartment heard him. Mark held the glass out to Yuta before grabbing the juice and downing that in one go as well. He gasped for air when he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"I'm not going to last long Yu," Mark pouted, picking up a piece of toast from the tray. Yuta cooed at the other, wrapping his arms around him and pressing two fingers against the other's stomach until he let out a desperate whine. "Especially not when you do that!" Mark whimpered, leaning back into Yuta's arms.  
  
"That's the point puppy, you have to be a desperate puppy before you can make a mess," he cooed teasingly, pressing his lips against the other's temple. They both looked up when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Yeah!" Mark called, blushing and hiding his face in his toast. Yuta had a pleased grin on his lips, pressing said grin into Mark's shoulder as Johnny came in with a hand covering his eyes.  
  
"Are you decent?"  
  
"Yeah," Mark rolled his eyes at the elder, shaking his head at him.  
  
"Do you want to do a JCC episode with me? I was thinking like a cooking episode," Mark smiled softly before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Give me a second to get ready."  
  
Mark forgot about they drinking thing until an hour later when he was in the middle of cooking with Johnny and Yuta popped into the video to give Mark a water. His stomach ached as he remembered the glasses he had already had this morning and his lack of morning bathroom trip. Still he drank the water bottle, though at a bit of a reduced rate so he did not seem suspicious. Yuta grinned from behind the camera, sitting on the couch to watch Johnny and Mark. The pink haired man was beginning to squirm and shift restlessly especially under the watchful eyes of his boyfriend. Yuta continued to make Mark drink for the rest of the segment, Johnny thankfully not mentioning anything about what they were doing.  
  
"Thanks for joining me Mark," Johnny smiled, doing his sign off and ignoring the shuffling man to his left. Mark nodded to the camera with a strained smile, his stomach aching something fierce and eyes starting to prickle. After turning the camera off, Johnny turned to Mark and shoved him to the side. "Go to the bathroom," he huffed at Mark, shaking his head. Mark nodded his head, leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall. Yuta intercepted him and led him into his room before he could go too far.  
  
"Such a good puppy, drinking when I say too," Yuta cooed, fingers prodding at the other's stomach once more.  
  
"Hyung stop," he whimpered, trying to pull the other's hands away while clamping his thighs together.  
  
"Color,"  
  
"Green,"  
  
"Then don't tell me what to do stupid puppy," Yuta growled, grabbing another water bottle that he had stashed in the room when Mark was cooking with Johnny. Mark could not help the pained noise as he eyed four more water bottles on the bedside table. Yuta was gonna kill him. "Drink puppy," Yuta watched intently as Mark drank the water bottle a tad slower than before. This continued until all the water bottles were empty and Mark could barely stand straight.  
  
"Hyung, I have to," he stuttered, needing to use his hands to hold in his pee.  
  
"Needy puppy," Yuta cooed, tugging Mark over to the closet where he had laid out some towels for them to stand on. He blushed at the sight of himself and Yuta. He did not think that Yuta would take it this route.  
  
"Baby," Mark whimpered, trying to hold his pee some more, but Yuta grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back so he could not hold it. "I need to go," he begged.  
  
"Then go puppy. Puppies go on the floor," Yuta grinned, his thumb stroking over Mark's stomach and applying pressure here and there. He was trembling in Yuta's arms now and the tears were beginning to trail down his face.  
  
"Please!" Mark sobbed, his knees buckling, but Yuta held him in place wanting to watch him struggle a little more. Once the pink haired man was fully crying and begging to go, Yuta gave in.  
  
"Make a mess puppy,"  
  
It was silent for a second before the sound of trickling could be heard. A small, needy moan escaped Mark his hands clutching onto Yuta as his jeans slowly darkened with his own pee. Yuta watched their reflection in the mirror, watched the trail go down strong thighs. His focus was disrupted when Mark turned around abruptly and clung to Yuta, sobbing in his neck. In this position, Yuta could feel Mark pee against him, getting his own clothes soaked in urine. Once his shock subsided, he wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders while the other slipped down to grab his ass and pull him closer. He had never considered Mark peeing on him like this and he was a little unsure about it, but if his boyfriend was seeing out his comfort like this, he would give it to him.  
  
"Shhh, I got you puppy, I got you," he soothed, rubbing his neck and keeping him close. It took a solid minute or two for Mark to stop peeing and his body still shook with aftershocks. Yuta held him through them. He was thankful that Mark was willing to try this with him. After a little while, he tilted Mark's chin up to kiss his lips. They tasted like his tears and Yuta's cock throbbed at the taste. This was one of the hottest things he had done in his life. Mark slowly pulled back from the kiss, head resting on Yuta's shoulder as he looked up at him.  
  
"Did you like it?" Mark asked shakily, his body aching from holding his bladder for hours. He was ready for a bath and to be cuddled by his boyfriend.  
  
"Mm, let me show you how much I liked it," Yuta grinned, pressing his hard cock against Mark's hip. The pink haired man moaned softly, shaking his head at the elder. It would seem that the bath and cuddling would have to wait for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i have been writing this for hourssss! but i have honestly come to terms with the fact that i have this kink and writing this was definitely interesting! i hope you guys like it!
> 
> i have already had a request for jeno/taemin/mark and i wanna remind you guys that you can request stuff! i also love talking with you guys so feel free to shoot me a message!
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
